The present invention relates to a multi-functional wheel chair, and especially to a wheel chair, which is installed with a back rod, so that a user may adhere on the rod body of the back rod for cleaning the back. Furthermore, the wheel chair can be moved to be near a commode for cleaning and going to stool. Moreover, excreta collector, shower nozzle frame, and drip frame can be installed in the present invention and is adjusted.
In general, wheel chairs are convenient for patients or those inconvenient in moving. Therefore, it is important to these persons and thus manufactures of wheel chairs made many developments to improve the functions of wheel chairs. However, the prior art wheel chairs used commercially have still many disadvantages. For example, it is inconvenient in washing back, head and going to stool, and the hand supporters and back supporters are fixed and thus are lack of function of adjustment.
Therefore, there is eager demand for a novel wheel chair which may improve the abovesaid defects.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide multi-functional wheel chair, in which a front side of the chair seat is installed with a back rod. The user may be adhered to the rod body of the back rod for cleaning the back.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional wheel chair, wherein the support body can rotate through 360 degrees around the pivotal element as a fulcrum for adjustment so as to clean the left side and right side of the user conveniently.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional wheel chair, wherein the wheel chair can be moved to be near a commode for cleaning and going to stool.
An yet object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional wheel chair, wherein a plurality of draining holes are formed near an edge of the chair seat body so that water on the top of the chair seat body can be drained out from the draining holes and thus water is not accumulated on the top of the chair seat body.
A still object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional wheel chair, wherein a shower nozzle frame is installed for hanging the shower nozzle for cleaning. A movable shower nozzle water box can be used. One side of the chair seat body is firmly secured with a sleeve for being inserted by a drip frame for hanging with a drip bottle.
A still object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional wheel chair, wherein each of a left and a right side of the opening is installed with a sliding track at a bottom of the chair seat, and an excreta collector is inserted from a rear side of the sliding tracks for cleaning and going to stool conveniently.
A still object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional wheel chair, wherein a movable head washing frame may be installed on the two hand supporters and the handle for being pushed to a washing basin for washing head.
A last object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional wheel chair, wherein each of the front chair legs is installed with a pedal for placing the leg of the user. Another end of the connecting rod covers on the front chair legs by a cover so that the pedals may turn upwards or downwards through 90 degrees or leftwards and rightwards through 90 degrees.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.